


Counter Love (part 2)

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wants to relive the feeling of being walked in on, while having sex with her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Love (part 2)

Almost two weeks have passed since Regina and Henry walked in on Mr. Gold and Bell having sex at the pawn shop. Belle was embarrassed at the time it happened but she couldn’t shake that moment out of her mind. She had felt a slight rush the second she heard the little bell ring, knowing that someone was walking into the shop. She wants that feeling again, but this time she wants control of the situation. 

Mr. Gold and Belle are taking inventory at the shop. Gold is tracking the potions and other magical items, while Belle is sitting on the floor doing a count of the books. The phone rings and Gold walks over to answer it. 

"Hello," he says and the person on the other line speaks.  
Belle can’t hear the person on the line, only what her husband is saying. 

"Oh, she did?" Gold turns and looks at Belle sitting on the floor with a smirk on his face. Belle can’t help but wonder what the other person is saying. He turns back around and engages in the phone conversation. 

"Yes, yes it’s quite alright. We’re just doing a bit of inventory at the moment. Come over to the shop. I think we may have just what you’re looking for."  
The person on the line is still talking. Belle leans in and tries to listen. 

"Of course it’s fine." Gold laughs to himself. "Just come over as soon as you can." He pauses. "Okay, we’ll see you soon." Gold hangs up the phone and goes back to doing his inventory. 

Belle glances up at her love puzzled, no one ever really calls the shop. He didn’t tell her anything about the phone conversation or who was coming. With Gold standing silently doing his count, she decides to ask about the phone call.  
"Who was that on the phone, sweetie?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested. 

"It was just Charming," he quickly answers. 

"Oh, he’s coming over to the shop, what for?"  
"He’s looking for something to surprise Snow, just a little gift for Prince Neal," he replies, looking at his papers. 

"That’s so sweet," she says

"Yes, I know."  
The shop is quiet for a moment, before Belle decides to ask what was really on her mind. 

"Rumple?" she asks

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When you were talking on the phone, why did you have that expression on your face when you looked at me?"  
"What expression, dearie? I have no idea what your talking about," he answers with a half grin. 

"Yes you do, you know exactly what I mean. Don’t pretend you don’t," she pronounces a little loudly. 

Gold laughs to himself. He knows she would get a bit upset if he denied knowing what she spoke. He loves seeing her face turn up and her cheeks getting rosy, he thinks it was precious. Gold puts his pen down, walks over to Belle and he sits on the floor next to her. 

"You remember a few weeks ago when Regina walked into the shop?" he says, talking ahold of her hand. 

"Yes, how can I forget," she giggles

"Regina told Charming about our little situation. He was calling to make sure it was a proper time to come by the shop."  
Her eyes widens, “Oh no, now people think they have to call before coming. I hope she didn’t tell everyone.” 

"I don’t think so, she probably just told him, since she knew he wanted to come to the shop. It’s actually quite amusing when you think about it," he replies and they both laugh. 

"It was a little exciting when she walked in, though I felt bad for Henry."

"Henry’s smart and a tough kid, he wasn’t affected by anything at all. Trust me, he’s my grandson and he’s just like his father." Gold leans in and gives Belle a kiss.  
"I see a bit of you in him as well," she speaks upon his lips. 

"I love how you can see the best in people. You never cease amaze me Belle." He kisses her again, tasting her lips and taking in her breath. He kisses the edge if her lips, her cheek and slowly moves down to her neck. 

"Mmmm," she hums.  
"We should get back to work," he murmurs into the side her neck. Afterward, he picks himself from the floor and continues doing the inventory. 

Still sitting next to the books, Belle is a little disappointed. She wants to do more with him. Feeling a bit devious and wanting more of that rush she felt the day Regina walked in on them, she plans a game to play with her dearly loved husband. 

It’s been almost 15 minutes since Gold had taken the call from Charming. Belle has finished her count of the books, but stayed sitting on the floor as remaining unseen is part of her little game. Moments later, the bell to the shop rings and Charming walks through the door. 

Standing behind the counter, Mr. Gold greets him warmly, "Charming, how nice it is to see you. I’m sure we’ll be able to find something your wife will love and for the little prince to enjoy."

"I’m looking for something special, something we can give him when he gets older," Charming says. 

"I have just the thing. I know he’ll be growing up to be just like his papa." Gold turns and takes a sword from the shelf behind him. "This should be perfect for the product of true love."

"That a gorgeous sword Mr. Gold, but I was looking for something kinda smaller," Charming replies.  
"Oh, well step over here. I’m sure there’s something in this case that will catch your eye." He sits the sword down and leads Charming to the other case. Gold sees Belle crouched under the case. Her presence takes him by surprise and he jumps back. She quickly puts her finger to her lips to suggest that he stays quite. 

"You okay Mr. Gold?" Charming asks. 

"Yes, yes I’m fine," he quickly answers catching his breath, "In this case I’m sure you’ll find something."  
Completely out of Charming’s view, Belle begins to rub on the front of Mr. Gold’s pants. 

"Oh!" Gold says unexpectedly. 

"Oh? Oh what?" Charming replies.  
"N-n-nothing," Gold answers keeping his focus on the man in front of him, trying his best to hide the distraction under the counter. "Looking for something for a child can be h-h-hard." Belle rubs on his pants more and cups him, "I-I’m sure you can find something, just take your time." Gold quickly pushes the words out of his mouth. 

"Okay?" Charming responds with a look of confusion on his face, but continues to keep looking in the case.  
Under the counter, Belle unzips Mr. Golds pants. She reaches in and takes ahold of his cock. Gold’s head starts to fall back but he straightens immediately and quickly puts his hands on the glass counter top. She slips his cock into her mouth. Gold begins to sweat and turn pale. She slowly sucks and licks on the tip but also strokes the shaft. Gold closes his eyes tightly and tries to hold in any expression of pleasure on his face. 

"What about this one?" Charming asks.

"Mmmm, what was that?" He swiftly opened his eyes.  
"The watch …. Mr. Gold? Are you feeling alright ? You’re looking a bit flustered." 

Gold doesn’t answer. Belle’s lips tighten around his cock, she’s licking and sucking on him faster. The watch appears in Gold’s hand. Belle’s cover would have definitely been blown, had he opened the counter case. He drops the watch on the counter, trying to hand it to Charming.

"Ahh," Gold groaned and he straightens up his face, "I didn’t mean to drop it," he swiftly added.  
"Umm, that’s okay." Charming gives Gold a strange look, but he decides to overlook Gold’s awkwardness, picks up the watch and looks at it instead. 

Gold is fighting off the urge to come. Belle’s soft wet lips around him is sending him over the edge. He wants nothing more but to kick Charming out and fuck Belle from behind on the glass counter top. But he can’t do that, he has to stay professional and service his customer. More sweat collects upon his brow, his heart beats faster and his hands begin to shake. Belle doesn’t stop or slow down, she continues pleasuring her husband. 

"This is very beautiful," Charming states.  
"Mmhmm." is the only response Gold could make, fearful of what moan or animalistic noises might escape from his lips. 

"You know, I think I’ll take it. Snow is going to adore it," Charming declares. 

"Oh god, yes," Gold heavily sighs out. 

"You’re really enthusiastic about it," Charming says puzzlingly.  
"Mmmm, I’ll tell you what. You can take the watch now and come back to pay later." He urgently wipes the sweat from his face. 

"I can pay now. I brought money."

"Okay," Gold breathed out, "A hundred," he added. 

"Just a hundred dollars? That seems a lit-"

"Yes, yes," Gold cuts off Charming’s sentence, closes his eyes tightly and slightly turns his head. "Yes, yes a hundred," he says loud and fast. 

Charming puts his hands up and says, “Okay.” He reaches into his pocket, grabs his wallet and starts counting the money.  
Gold takes one hand from the counter, puts it on Belles head and rakes his fingers through her hair. Doing something with his hands eases some of the tension building up in his body. Belle removes his cock from her mouth, making a small popping sound before bringing it back to her lips. Gold sighs and quickly blinks his eyes, trying to keep the sweat from falling into them. He bucks his hips forward as Charming is handing him the money. 

Gold snatches the money from his hand, “Thank you, come back again.” He snaps his fingers and Charming found himself outside of the pawn shop. 

"Oh god ! Belle !" Gold growls. 

She gets up from the floor. Mr. Gold grabs her and kisses her zealously. 

"How do you keep doing this to me, Belle ?" he moans into the side of her neck, tearing open her blouse, the buttons popping off and falling to the floor. 

He kisses her breast, pulling the bra over them, he sucks and tugs at her nipple. 

"Oh, Rumple," she whimpers. 

He flips her over the top of the counter, lifts her skirt and pulls down her panties. He unbuttons his belt and his pants fall the to floor. He reaches his hand around her, slips his fingers between her folds to feels her moist heat. She is so wet, so ready for him. He slides his cock into her from behind. 

"Ah, Rumple !" She cries.  
He thrusts inside her fast. Belle moans with the movement of his hips. She’s enjoying how rough he’s being with her. The little game she played pays off well and brought out the beasty side of Mr. Gold. He drives inside her fast and deep, removes his hand from her folds and brings his fingers to his lips. Oh, how he loves the taste of her, nothing in the world tastes as sweet. Belle is gripping the edge of the counter, her body starts to quake as she’s reaching her climax. Gold tightly grips her hips and rocks her body against him. He feels his orgasm approaching, but he holds it back as much as he can. He wants his wife to come first. 

"Oh Rumple, Rumple !" she yells. Her body shivers, her orgasm taking control of her when she comes. Soon after, Gold finally gives into his urges, he comes inside her and his body trembles with ecstasy. 

"Belle…" he groans and he falls on top of her, with his cock still inside her. They both lay on top of the counter sweaty, sticky with sex, and out of breath. 

Moments later, the little bell to the shop rings once again. Regina walks in, but this time she’s alone. 

"Oh good god, not again !" she says loudly in revulsion. Belle and Mr. Gold hop up. They scurry to try and cover themselves. 

"I thought it would be save after knowing Charming was here, but I was wrong. Mr. Gold, you need to be neutered !" She exits the shop in a cloud of purple smoke.  
"We need to stop doing this," Belle says, slightly embarrassed but satisfied with achieving that rush again. She pulls down her bra and tries to button her blouse but most of the buttons are gone. So, Gold magically fixes her shirt with a flick of his wrist. 

"Yes, you’re right, we do need to stop doing this here." He pulls up his pants then wraps his arms around his beautiful wife. "I can say in my defense, you started it first. Both times." 

"I know, I’m sorry. We’re scaring people away, aren’t we?" She puts her head on his shoulder. 

"No, no it’s just Regina. She’ll always need something, don’t worry about her." He kisses her brow, "The only way I’ll be rid of her is if she’s dead, and that’s not happening any time soon." 

"I guess that’s true," she replies with a smile.  
"How about we close the shop early and go home ? We can pick up something from the diner if you want." 

"That sounds nice, but I think I’ll cook for you tonight, as an apology for what happened earlier. I couldn’t help it, I had this impulse to see how you would react. It was extremely exciting and worth every minute," she says, running her hand through his hair. 

"You took me completely by surprise at first. After you touched me, I knew you were playing a little game. It was very exhilarating, but that can never happen here again."

"Yes, I know," she says with a smile, "It was still fun, right?"  
Gold shakes his head and grins, silently agreeing with his wife. He waves his hands to magically put Belle’s jacket around her, he also does the same for himself. With his arm around her, he leads them to the door of the shop. 

"Charming really got away with the price of that watch. It was worth a lot more."

"I know dearie. I’ll just make him overpay for the next thing he buys, that should even things out." He kisses the crown of her head.

They step out of the shop and Gold magically locks the door behind them. They walk home, holding each other close, ready to spend a quite evening alone and together.


End file.
